Chelsea DeLuxiora
Chelsea DeLuxiora is a female human/ Nekomatta character in Chota. She keeps a blog on her life on Okinawa in Chota I which then becomes her blog on her entire life in Chota II and Chota III along with the side stories. Personality In Chota: Aishite, she appears to be shy but kind in contrast to Dani Artista's personality. She can also be considered the "Ch" part of the Chota pairing as she is always teased by Dani to be paired with Dakota Hanesron. Midway through Chota I, she does start dating Dakota. If Dani made a Chota joke, Dakota would retort with Chani or Mani jokes. Appearance She has dirty blonde hair, lighter than Christopher Magepie's, that reaches to her mid-back region and has green eyes. Her skin is relatively light but not too light. Chota: Aishite In the first Chota, she always wears a necklace and light clothing thus she asks Dakota for his windbreaker. Eventually, she learns to dress warmer. Chota: Awakening In Chota II, she starts out as a barista at Starbucks and is often wearing green, blue, grey, or neutral colors. Mid- Chota II, she fades in and out of realistic and fictional clothing like Chris. At the end, she masters the forms and is seen wearing the Ultimate form attire. Towards the beginning when Dani reveals that Earth is a fake world and that scientists were hiding the other worlds, Chelsea doesn't react out loud. When they do enter the first world, the world of the Feline-mutants, Chelsea reacts and so does Chris. In this, she becomes a Nekomata. Relationships Dakota Chota I From 'Psode One until 'Psode Three, she's an acquaintance of Dakota. From 'Psode Three until 'Psode Eight, they become close friends. 'Psodes Eight until Seventeen, they're dating after Shiela Psychawitz apparently dumped Dakota. Chota II In the comic, Dani's group of friends from Chota I has been disbanded after the "accident" of Dani's death. From thereon, communication stopped between all friends and they eventually forgot each other. They meet again in Manhattan where Chelsea and Marissa work as baristas at a local Starbucks together. Dakota recognized Chelsea but the two only remained as friends. It has been thought that this was to keep the original Chota (Chris X Dakota) open. Chris Chota I Chris and Chelsea aren't as high on friendship terms as Dakota and Chelsea are as they don't have the same classes. They appear to be only acquaintances. Chota II Chris and Chelsea seem to be closer on relationship terms as Dani had been forcing the two to talk since they are the same mutant genes, in a way. Dani Chota I Chelsea and Dani are best friends in Chota I. They barely separate during the day and keep each other posted on their current time activities. When Chelsea starts dating Dakota, Dani becomes distant little by little. Chota II Chelsea and Dani begin not knowing each other; Chelsea knowing Dani as a customer and Dani knowing Chelsea as a best friend, still. Through the book, the two become closer once again and their friendship from the first book is restored to nearly sisterhood. Shiela Chota I Shiela Psychawitz and Chelsea are in a war with each other over Dakota's heart. Shiela dumps Dakota and Dakota gets with Chelsea. When Dani's death is heard by Shiela, she becomes an arch nemesis to Chelsea. Chota II Still on arch-nemesis grounds, Shiela and Chelsea don't talk to each other much. Shiela appears before Chelsea while she is going over a plan with the group on how to get to a certain place. From there, they become even deeper in hatred. Marissa Chota I Marissa Beethroven and Chelsea are best friends because of the one thing they share in common; Dani. Said shared friend brings them closer and closer together until the end when Dani commits suicide in which Marissa is blamed by all that it was her fault. Indecisive Chelsea grows distant from Marissa. Chota II Before Chota II, Marissa and Chelsea work together as baristas at Starbucks. On her second day on the job, Chelsea recognizes Marissa and Chelsea apologizes for blaming Marissa for Dani's suicide. After Dani takes the group to other worlds, Marissa and Chelsea become closer but not as close as Dani is to Chelsea. Olivia Olivia Archebard and Chelsea are barely friends because Olivia reminds Chelsea of Dani. The two argue from time to time and don't exactly become friends. Olivia does not appear in Chota II. Raina Chota I Raina Toyoni does not appear in Chota I. Chota II When Dani has the group of friends come over to her place for a party on New Year's Eve, Raina and Chelsea become close friends, although they are highly drunk. When Dani's friends all go to different realms and worlds, the friendship between Chelsea and Raina doesn't grow past friends. Category:Chota Category:Chani Category:Double C